Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the series. He is a blue hedgehog who can run at incredible speed. History Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic fought against Dr. Robotnik to save South Island from his plans, which involved using the island's animals to power his robots. Sonic defeated Eggman and saved South Island. Sonic Generations After running through Green Hill Zone Act 1, Sonic went through a portal created by Time Eater, known as "Classic Sonic" and traveling alongside his future self. He destroyed Metal Sonic and fought Robotnik of an altered time. Together the two Sonics used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and defeat Robotnik and his future self inside their robot servant, Time Eater. Afterward, Sonic returned to his time, though whether he retained any memory of this event is unclear. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic traveled to West Side Island and became friends with Tails. The two fought against Robotnik as he made plans to use his Death Egg to conquer the world, but Sonic defeated Robotnik again, destroying Silver Sonic in the process. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic and Tails fought Robotnik and his robots again on Angel Island, but also had to deal with Knuckles the Echidna, whom Robotnik tricked into thinking Sonic was the enemy. Sonic defeated Robotnik again and brought down the Death Egg a second time. Sonic & Knuckles Oddly without Tails this time, Sonic fought Robotnik on Angel Island again and eventually defeated Knuckles, who realized Robotnik tricked him and joined forces with Sonic to defeat him and return the Master Emerald. Sonic fought Mecha Sonic before boarding the Death Egg again and defeating Robotnik, destroying the Death Egg and returning the Master Emerald to Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I Sonic fought Robotnik again and defeated him aboard the E.G.G. Station. Sonic CD Sonic fought Robotnik again to save Little Planet from him. He also met Amy Rose, who fell in love with him, and fought Metal Sonic before defeating Robonik and saving Little Planet. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II Sonic and Tails fought against Robotnik and Metal Sonic again, eventually defeating them aboard the Death Egg mk.II. SegaSonic the Hedgehog Sonic was captured by Robotnik along with Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo, but they escaped him, dodged many obstacles, and escaped his exploding tower. Knuckles' Chaotix Sonic has a brief cameo at the end alongside Tails. Sonic Chaos Sonic and Tails fought Robotnik again and defeated him to save South Island, which Robotnik threatened to sink through his abuse of the red Chaos Emerald. Sonic Triple Trouble Sonic and Tails fought Robotnik on Planet Mobius while having to deal with Knuckles (tricked by Robotnik again), Nack, and Metal Sonic. They defeated all three and once again Knuckles realized Robotnik's trick. Sonic Labyrinth Robotnik put Slow-Down Boots on Sonic, but he was successfully able to find five Chaos Emeralds and remove them, though he didn't fight Robotnik directly. Sonic the Fighters Sonic won a tournament for eight (fake?) Chaos Emeralds to fly a one-person rocket to Robotnik's Death Egg 2, where he defeated Robotnik and Metal Sonic and escaped the Death Egg 2 before it blew up. Sonic Mania Sonic raced through new and old stages fighting Robotnik and Heavy King over the Phantom Ruby. Afterward, the Phantom Ruby sent him into the future. Sonic 3D Blast Sonic fought Robotnik again, with help from Tails and Knuckles, to save the Flickies' Island. Sonic R Sonic entered a race against Robotnik with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, and won. Sonic Adventure Sonic fought against Chaos at Station Square, and then rescued Tails after he crashed his plane. Encountering Robotnik at Mystic Ruin, Sonic called him "Eggman". Sonic and Tails began collecting Chaos Emeralds to prevent Eggman from feeding them to Chaos, but Eggman collected four Chaos Emeralds after tricking Knuckles again. While trying to board Eggman's Egg Carrier using Sonic's plane, the Tornado, Sonic and Tails were shot down and separated. Sonic met up with Amy, whom he tried to avoid (as her love for him is unrequited), then tried to save from ZERO. When ZERO took Amy aboard the Egg Carrier, Sonic tried to rescue her by climbing Red Mountain, then Tails gave him a ride to the Egg Carrier with the Tornado 2. On the Egg Carrier, Sonic fought E-102 Gamma, whom Amy stopped Sonic from killing as he is on her side. Afterward Sonic went after Eggman and defeated Chaos, who by now had consumed six Chaos Emeralds. Afterward, Sonic chased after Eggman, ran through the ancient ruin Lost World, where he saw a vision of the Chao civilization in ruins, and tracked Eggman to Final Egg where he defeated him inside a mech, Egg Viper. Later, Tikal showed Sonic a final vision of the past, of Chaos becoming a raging beast and killing Pachacamac before When Chaos reached his perfect form, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic, and he defeated Chaos, purifying him of all the negative energy in him. Sonic's stages are the most straightforward, as Sonic races through the complete stage while fighting enemies, though he now knows the Homing Attack. Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic was captured by GUN when they thought he robbed a bank. He escaped and briefly faced the true culprit, Shadow the Hedgehog, before he teleported away and Sonic was captured and sent to Prison Island, from which he was rescued by Amy before fighting Shadow and escaping Prison Island before it was destroyed by Shadow. Eventually Sonic tracked Eggman down and went to the Space Colony ARK with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Sonic defeated Shadow again, and he and Tails tried to shut off the Eclipse Cannon, but Eggman activated it, setting the ARK to collide with the earth. Together Sonic and Shadow turned into their Super forms and fought the ultimate life form prototype, Finalhazard, who was connected to the ARK to keep it on its collision course. Sonic and Shadow defeated him and then teleported the ARK back into its original position with Chaos Control. As the world witnessed this event, Sonic and Shadow were redeemed in the eyes of GUN and honored as heroes by the president. Sonic Advance Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy fought against Eggman again, and when Eggman retreated to the moon, Sonic turned into Super Sonic and defeated him again. Sonic Advance 2 Sonic fought against Eggman to rescue Cream the Rabbit and Tails from Eggman, and Knuckles eventually joined his team after Sonic defeated him (as Eggman tricked him again). When Eggman escaped into space, Sonic defeated him as Super Sonic again. Sonic Advance 3 Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream fought against Eggman and his robot servant Gemerl. When Gemerl betrayed Eggman, Sonic and Eggman fought together and defeated him. Sonic Heroes Sonic was part of Team Sonic, with Tails and Knuckles. Together they chased down Eggman, fought Team Rose and Team Dark, and eventually defeated Eggman aboard Final Fortress, only to discover that it was really Metal Sonic in disguise. Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Overlord, but as Super Sonic, Sonic fought him in the skies alongside Tails and Knuckles, powered by Chaos Emeralds as well, and the three soundly defeated him. Sonic promised Metal Sonic a rematch before Amy chased him away. Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic fought alongside GUN against the Black Arms, and always attempted to make Shadow do the same. He later appeared alongside Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge the Bat, and Eggman aboard the Black Comet, and the six were nearly killed by Black Doom with paralyzing gas and carnivorous aliens, but they somehow escaped the Black Comet before Shadow defeated Black Doom and destroyed the Black Comet. Unlike most games, Sonic is not playable in this game, as Shadow is the main character. Sonic Riders Sonic lost a race to Jet the Hawk and entered Eggman's Grand Prix. He lost a race to Jet due to Wave the Swallow blowing up his Extreme Gear, but later beat Jet in a rematch with a powerful Extreme Gear created by Tails. After rescuing Amy from Eggman, Sonic engaged Babylon Guardian in a death race alongside Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave, and Storm, and destroyed him. He decided to let Jet have the treasure of Babylon Garden, a flying carpet, and the two went their separate ways. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Sonic fought against the robots of MeteoTech while racing Jet, continuing their rivalry. Eventually Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm raced Master Core: ABIS at Babylon Garden, and Sonic destroyed him to close the black hole he created. Afterward Sonic raced Jet again. Sonic Free Riders Sonic was part of Team Heroes, alongside Tails and Knuckles. After the Grand Prix, all four teams raced against Eggman, then Metal Sonic challenged Sonic to the rematch he promised him. Sonic defeated Metal Sonic in a 1 on 1 race. Sonic Rush Sonic fought against Eggman Nega while collecting Chaos Emeralds, and Tails cheering him on. Cream, Amy, and Knuckles all tried to convince Blaze the Cat to join forces with Sonic, but she refused, eventually fighting him aboard the Dead Line. Sonic won this fight and convinced Blaze to let him help her. Eventually Sonic and Blaze fought Eggman and Eggman Nega as Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, and defeated them in an epic battle. Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic and Tails searched for Chaos Emeralds and were sucked into the Sol Dimension, where they travelled alongside Marine the Raccoon, collecting Material to build vehicles while fighting off the robot minions of the robot pirate, Captain Whisker, and racing Johnny for Chaos Emeralds. They ran into Blaze along the way, who fought alongside Sonic against Whisker and his minions, eventually destroying Whisker and reclaiming the Jeweled Scepter. Then, Sonic and Blaze fought Whisker's bosses, Eggman and Eggman Nega. Turning into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze once again, they defeated the two Eggmans before Sonic and Tails returned to the Chaos Dimension. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic rescued Princess Elise from Eggman, and fell in love with her. Eggman continued to kidnap Elise while Silver the Hedgehog, tricked by Mephiles the Dark, attempted to kill him, but Sonic was always able to survive and rescue Elise. At one point Sonic was sent to the future by Eggman along with Tails and Knuckles, where they, Shadow, and Rouge found two Chaos Emerlads to return to the present, but not before Sonic had to fight the evil Iblis. After Sonic defeated Eggman and rescued Elise from the crashing Egg Carrier, Mephiles killed Sonic with an energy wave straight through him, causing Elise to shed a tear and release Iblis, whom Mephiles merged with into Solaris. However, Elise was able to revive Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, and together Sonic, Shadow, and Silver transformed into their Super forms and defeated Solaris. This sent Sonic and Elise back in time to when Solaris was a flame, and Elise blew out the flame, killing Solaris and erasing any events caused by his two halves, Mephiles and Iblis. However, Sonic did attend the revised Festival of the Sun, where Eggman did not kidnap Elise (since she did not have the now-deceased Iblis inside her). Sonic Rivals Sonic competed with Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver - canonically meeting him for the first time - to get to Eggman Nega, disguised as Eggman, who trapped Tails and Amy inside a card. Sonic was able to rescue Tails, and after defeating Eggman Nega, rescued Amy as well. Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic and Tails traveled together, competing with Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Metal Sonic, and Silver and Espio to go after Eggman Nega, again disguised as Eggman, who planned to release the Ifrit and feed him Chao. Sonic and Tails rescued the Chao, before Sonic fought the Ifrit to release Tails from his control. Sonic Unleashed Sonic fought Eggman again as Super Sonic and cornered him aboard the ARK, but Eggman tricked him and used the Chaos Emeralds to split open the Earth and release Dark Gaia. Some dark energy was absorbed into Sonic, turning him into a werehog at night. Sonic met up with Chip, and eventually rescued Tails from Dark Gaia's minions. Sonic and Tails rescued Professor Pickle from Eggman, and afterward Sonic set about restoring Chaos Emeralds at the Gaia Temples, fighting Eggman and his robots by day and Dark Gaia spawn by night. Eventually Sonic reached Eggmanland and defeated Eggman before fighting Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia absorbed the dark energy from Sonic to become complete, eliminating his werehog transformation, but Sonic turned into Super Sonic and soundly defeated Dark Gaia. Sonic Colors Sonic and Tails investigated Eggman's interstellar amusement park, with Sonic suspicious that Eggman had evil intentions as usual. Sonic was right, as Eggman took over Planet Wisp and absorbed the Wisps' energy to create a brainwashing device. Sonic shut down the generators Eggman was using to capture Planet Wisp and defeated Eggman in battle. Sonic Generations While celebrating Sonic's birthday, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were captured by Time Eater. Sonic was taken to a white space where he and his younger self raced through previous levels to restore them and release his friends from being turned to stone. Sonic fought Shadow and Silver, as well as an altered version of Chaos, and Eggman. After collecting the Chaos Emeralds, the two Sonics discovered Eggman and his younger self to be the ones behind Time Eater, riding in his cockpit. The two Sonics turned into Super Sonic and destroyed Time Eater, restoring the timeline and temporarily trapping the Eggmans in limbo. Sonic Lost World Sonic fought Eggman on the Lost Hex, but was forced to work together with him when the Deadly Six emerged as the bigger threat and intended to destroy the world. Tails thought Sonic did not trust him due to his working with Eggman, causing their relationship to become strained for the first time, but when Tails was captured by the Deadly Six while protecting Sonic, Sonic did everything he could to get Tails back, to the point of threatening to kill Zor and Zavok. Eventually Sonic reached Lava Mountain where he destroyed the Deadly Six and was reunited with Tails, who escaped the Deadly Six. Sonic then defeated Eggman, and while Tails restored the earth to the way it was, Sonic caused Eggman to fall over a cliff back to Earth (which Eggman survived). Sonic Forces Sonic was easily defeated by Infinite, and was presumed dead allowing Eggman to take over the world. However, Eggman secretly kept Sonic imprisoned aboard his new Death Egg and tortured him, eventually intending to banish him into space. However, Sonic was released by the Avatar, and joined the resistance against Eggman, eventually defeating him and Infinite alongside his younger self and the Avatar and saving the world. Other appearances *Sonic is playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the Subspace Emissiary he appears during the final fight with Tabuu and destroys his wings, enabling the various Nintendo characters and Snake to defeat him. *Sonic appears in the Mario & Sonic Olympic games as well as a playable character. Trivia *Sonic has often been compared to Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, with many speculating about who would win in a race. *Sonic is obviously the counterpart of Goku from Dragonball Z. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2 characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 characters Category:Sonic & Knuckles characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I characters Category:Sonic CD characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II characters Category:SegaSonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix characters Category:Sonic Chaos characters Category:Sonic Triple Trouble characters Category:Sonic Labyrinth characters Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic 3D Blast characters Category:Sonic R characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance characters Category:Sonic Advance 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance 3 characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic Rush Adventure characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Unleashed characters Category:Sonic Colors characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Lost World characters Category:Revived characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Rush bosses Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Furries Category:Sonic Forces characters